Heating structures of this type, which are substantially in the form of a sheet, comprise a heating layer that includes at least one electrical resistor intended to be electrically powered in order to produce Joule heating. This heating layer is advantageously fixed between two reinforcement layers that are preferably electrically insulating.
The heating layer is fixed between the two reinforcement layers by injecting a resin that is cured when the temperature is raised, thereby also stiffening the heating structure obtained.
To give this structure thermal radiation properties, the injected resin is filled with radiating additives, such as plaster particles.
However, the resin thus filled, once cured, does not allow the aforementioned reinforcements and/or electrical resistor to be satisfactorily bonded, and debonding of one element of the heating structure, when in service, has often been observed.
The present invention aims to improve the situation.